


К детям и концу войны

by Dragon_Air



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thousand Year Blood War Arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Форма сидела просто идеально. Как и тогда, потускневшие в памяти годы назад





	К детям и концу войны

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая сцена к 674 главе:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c636529/v636529439/1bf37/HQCSwwlO4As.jpg

      После многолетнего заточения на свет божий вырвалась пыль. Рюукен мысленно, чтобы не терять лицо в том числе и перед пустотой, поморщился, преодолевая тут же возникший порыв чихнуть. Чихнуть от души, на всю громкость и совершенно не по-аристократически, как бы в насмешку вечно придирающейся матери.  
      Ах, да.  
      Когда-то давно придиравшейся матери.  
      А форма сияла все той же белоснежной новизной, как и лет двадцать назад (или когда он там выделил для нее целый отдельный шкаф и благополучно забыл?).  
      Удивительно, что за все эти –дцать с гаком лет Ванденрейх совершенно не позаботился о новом стиле. Хотя –дцать с гаком ― это для Рюукена, а Ванденрейх вел счет на тысячи.  
      И сын облачился в абсолютно идентичную форму.  
      Сын-гемишт, которому было суждено умереть девять лет назад, но который жил вопреки происхождению. Гемишт, совершенно невосприимчивый к силе Императора и нареченный Его преемником. И гемишт, отчаянно нуждающийся в поддержке и отчаянно не желающий ее принимать. В самом деле ― последний квинси. Последний квинси с разбавленной кровью и единственный выживший при Аусвелене, отнявшем его мать.  
      Наивный и опрометчивый сын.  
      Рюукен осознал, что неотрывно таращился на висевшую в шкафу одежду только тогда, когда от невыносимой белизны, которую не затмили ни время, ни пылевая орда, началась резь в глазах.  
  
      Форма сидела просто идеально. Как и тогда, потускневшие в памяти годы назад. Будто бы говоря, что ничего не изменилось с тех пор. За исключением того, что армия изгнала придерживавшегося старых веяний отца, Рюукен сам стал отцом непутевого сына и потерял жену. А Иссин ― «Куросаки» Иссин ― стоял за дверью и ждал его, но не как давнего неприятеля, а как союзника во всеобщей войне. В войне их сыновей, сражающихся за одно и то же по разные стороны баррикад.  
      Рюукен последний раз оправил форму, хотя в этом не было нужды, и вышел не к тому, кто ворвался в его жизнь и перевернул ее, а к такому же отцу, отчаянно желающему помочь своему ребенку, как и он.  
      В кармане тяжким грузом лежал серебряный наконечник из останков сердца погибшей любви. Рука сжимала ключ Солнечных Врат. Ключ к детям и концу затяжной войны.   
  
      Рюукен недолюбливал своего отца, но первый раз в жизни был благодарен его скверной привычке тащить в дом все, что плохо лежит во враждебном оплоте сородичей.


End file.
